Kincaid The Sorcerer
by theprofessorandmaryann
Summary: What if Kincaid didn't choose Gilligan? What if he chose..say...Mary-Ann? Or maybe the Professor? Or maybe..both?
1. Victims

Kincaid stood before the seven castaways, analyzing them. He found each of their traits compelling and used them to figure out who would be his victim.

He categorized them as follows:

Mary-Ann: Sweet and bright, does almost as much work as the men. Seems to have a thing for the Professor fellow

Gilligan: Clumsy yet proud, very loyal to the Skipper

Ginger: Someone he could hook up with.

The Professor: Always busy with his work, talks English but sometimes I can't understand a word, and seems to have a thing for Mary-Ann

The Howells: They didn't need a separate category. They were both wealthy, somewhat snobs, and always trying to bribe someone.

"Interesting." Kincaid said aloud. It startled all the castaways, his deep, icy voice breaking the eerie silence. Mary-Ann felt something soft against her skin, and looked down to see the Professor slip his hand into hers. They knew this much about Kincaid: He had come to the island in search of wild game, and instead had found them. Instead of going to a different island, he decided to stay, and hunt the most difficult game to hunt…man.

"Alright." He said abruptly, once again scaring the seven castaways. "I've decided who." All the castaways' faces went white as Kincaid went on.

"I'm choosing not one, but two people. To give you a hint, I'm going to destroy a relationship that hasn't even begun." Mary-Ann looked at the Professor's hand in horror as she realized what Kincaid meant.


	2. Confessing To Her

Mary-Ann lay awake, silently crying. The Professor, who was awake as well, could hear her quiet sniffling. He wanted desperately to go and comfort her, but was clueless as to what to say. He couldn't tell her that they would make it. That they'd survive.

He never promised things that he couldn't deliver.

Suddenly, he heard the barely audible weeping start to fade. Then he heard their bamboo door creak open. "Mary-Ann must be going outside." He said to himself. He threw on a shirt and went outside to join her.

The Professor froze in the doorway of his hut as he saw Mary-Ann. She was sitting on a rock by the lagoon.

He saw her reflection in the water. Her eyes were red from crying and her lip trembled. But her black-brown hair shone and her skin glowed in the moonlight.

The Professor would've stayed in the doorway of his hut all night, had Mary-Ann not noticed him. "Oh!" she said quietly, standing up and rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't see you there." He smiled warmly at her. "Oh no, Mary-Ann, that's fine. I was just…thinking." Then, in his thoughts, he added: looking is more like it. "I didn't wake you?" she asked. "No, I couldn't sleep either."

Together they walked over and sat down next to each other at their makeshift bamboo table. The Professor put his head in his hands and Mary-Ann rested her chin on her fist. "Oh, Professor, what are we going to do?"

The Professor had a very honest answer: "I have no clue."

Out of nowhere, Mary-Ann asked the question that the Professor had been meaning to ask her.

"Professor" she asked in a whisper. "Yes?" he said curiously. "Was what Kincaid said true?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not knowing at first what she meant. "About destroying a relationship before it starts?" she continued. The Professor was at a loss. He really did love Mary-Ann, but how to tell her? He would think it should be more special than just blurting out 'yes', but now that she had asked, he needed to answer

"Mary-Ann, I…I love you."


	3. Finding out

It was dawn, and all the castaways sat with anticipation around their bamboo table outside. The Professor and Mary-Ann sat close to each other, in the exact same seats they sat in the night before. No one spoke a word.

Finally, Kincaid exited the Howells' hut, where he had stayed. Mrs. Howell stayed with Ginger and Mary-Ann, while Mr. Howell stayed with the Skipper and Gilligan. "I wouldn't be surprised if that scoundrel took some of our money." Thurston had spat angrily after having to give up his hut the night before.

"Well!" he said. "I can see were all here bright eyed and bushy tailed, as expected." The Skipper snarled at him.

"Before we begin, I have a few rules, or twists, if you will. By a few, I mean one." With that, he started to make small hand motions. Soon, much to the castaways' bewilderment and surprise, little purple-and-white swirls started to emerge from his fingertips. They began to make letters, then form words.

In the end, they spelled: "I am Kincaid. Kincaid the sorcerer."

The castaways looked at each other in horror. "Yes." Said Kincaid. "This sorcery will aid me in my attempt to hunt your two friends. On this hunt, you two will face things that one can only face when they are involved with a powerful sorcerer. And I can assure you, it will not be pleasant." All of the castaways looked at him in shock. Ginger nearly fainted. The same for the Professor and Mary-Ann.

"Any questions?" asked Kincaid. "Well then. LET THE HUNT BEGIN!" And with that, The Professor and Mary-Ann bolted into the jungle.


	4. What Kincaid is Capable of

Together, Mary-Ann and the Professor ran through the jungle. "Roy." Said Mary-Ann. "We didn't get to say good-bye."

Roy realized that she was right. As soon as Kincaid had said 'Let the hunt begin' they had left without a word. "It's okay. They know how much we love and appreciate them." He said. "I wonder why he chose us?" said Mary-Ann. "Easy." Came a voice from behind. It was Kincaid. "The Howell's were so wealthy. Ginger, she was an amazing actress. The Skipper and the skinny sailor kid, they had a business going. To make a long story short, they matter. You DON'T."

Mary-Ann felt ready to cry. "That does it!" she shouted. "I'm tired of having Ginger be better than me!"

She started to run away, but the Professor caught her. "Mary-Ann." He whispered. "You know what he is capable of." Although he felt sympathy for her and understood, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"You know," Said Kincaid. "I could you right here and now. But I won't. Me being what I am, I'd like to have a little fun with you first." The Professor was furious. How dare he just waltz right onto our island and demand the lives of two people? He thought angrily.

"So run along and I'll get you soon!" and with that, Kincaid was gone.

"I wonder what he's going to do?" said Mary-Ann. Suddenly; a huge gray cloud appeared overhead. As it grew bigger, it began to form a spiral. Then they saw ice start to climb up the palm trees. "Roy!" said Mary-Ann, too astonished to say anything else.

"Mary-Ann, we need to find shelter fast. We don't know how cold he can make it, and were not dressed for cold weather."

They ran for hours and hours, there simply was no shelter. Eventually, they came to a wall, a wall that curved upward showing a dome that covered a portion of the island.

"At least we know now that there's a chance the others aren't affected by this." The Professor stated.

"But what'll we do Professor? We don't have shelter or warm clothes or-Professor?"

She turned around to see the Professor lying there with shaking hands and blue lips.

His eyes were closed.

His hands had stopped shaking.

He didn't make a sound.

He didn't do anything.


	5. She gives her life

"Roy!" she exclaimed rushing over to him. "Mary-Ann…" he croaked hoarsely. "Oh, Roy!" she said once again. She took off a scarf that she was knitting for Mrs. Howell earlier and was wearing and wrapped it around him.

"D-Don't d-do that. You'll f-freeze." The blue seemed to fade from the Professor's lips a little and transfer to Mary-Ann's. She then picked him up with her weakening arms and started to stagger in another direction.

Suddenly, Kincaid's voice could be heard. "I've decided to be generous." It said. "I'll spare one of your lives…If you can get back to camp before sunrise tomorrow. Then, if you choose to save yourself, step through and leave him behind. If you want him to live, throw him through."

Mary-Ann mustered up all her strength, lifted the Professor, and went as fast as she could towards the very faint glow of the castaway's tiki torches.

The blue was beginning to return to The Professors lips. Mary-Ann lay him down and unfastened the buttons of her shirt that she was wearing over her tank top. She had made it baggy like a sweatshirt, so it fit the Professor as she wrapped it around him.

"N-no, Mary-Ann." The Professor begged.

"S-shhh." She told him, picking him up and continuing to carry him. Mary-Ann's knees began to give out, but she was just a few feet from where the force field separated them from the others.

Looking through the force field, she saw the castaways watching them on a sort of TV that Kincaid must have conjured.

The castaways saw them on the monitor and rushed over.

Without a thought, Mary-Ann pushed the Professor through the force field. The color began to return to his face and lips immediately. The Professor woke up in enough time to see Mary-Ann pass out and fall backwards.

Then Kincaid appeared. "Please, Kincaid." Begged the Professor. "Please take me instead." Kincaid shook his head and held up something that resembled a lantern.

He opened the door and the castaways watched in horror as Mary-Ann's form was lost in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud faded, Mary-Ann was gone. All that remained of her was a faint light in Kincaid's lantern.

As suddenly as he had come, he was gone, Mary-Ann and all. All that remained was a note that read: _COME AND FIND ME…IF YOU DARE. -KINCAID_


	6. He wants them to find him

The castaways looked up at the sky as it turned black and as dark clouds hovered overhead. Lightning struck a nearby tree. "Run!" The Professor yelled. All the castaways got up and ran towards the huts. They turned just in time to see the tree hit the ground.

Right where they had sat.

"Kincaid wants us to find him." The Professor told the castaways.

Suddenly, a path opened up in the trees. The palms parted to reveal a path, with thick, swirling fog. "How will we see, Professor?" Ginger asked him.

The Professor sighed. "We won't."

He was right. The castaways found that they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. "Is everybody still here?" asked Gilligan. "Little Buddy, if I could see you, I'd hit you over the head with my hat." The skipper barked.

The Professor tripped on a root. He fell right out of the fog patch. Grateful that he could see, he looked up to see a tall, jagged rock formation. There was a cave at the very top where they suspected Kincaid was holding Mary-Ann.

"Come on!" Gilligan said, as he began to climb. The Professor and Skipper followed. Gilligan looked down to see that Ginger was not following. "Hurry up, Ginger!" he yelled to her.

"But I might break a nail!" she whined. The Professor rolled his eyes. "It's not safe to leave you hear alone. "I'll stay with her." The Skipper offered. "It might not be safe for her in there."

After about ten minutes of climbing (and slipping on Gilligan's part), they reached the cave. "Come on Gilligan." The Professor said, running into the cave. "We've got no time to lose."

The cave had a long, twisting hallway. Finally they came to a dim room. They could see less than they could in the fog patch. "Mary-Ann?" The Professor whispered.

Suddenly, they saw a tiny flicker of light move through the darkness, and then light a fire. With the room lit, they could see Kincaid holding a match. Gilligan could see the bars of a small cell behind Kincaid, but he was blocking most of it.

"Kincaid?" the Professor asked. "What's behind you?"

Kincaid smiled and stepped to the side to reveal an unconscious Mary-Ann.


	7. Defeat and Triumph

Kincaid smiled shrewdly as he watched the two men's expressions change from serious to hurt. Then he saw the Professor get angry. He looked angrier than anyone he'd ever seen…it almost scared him.

Almost.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked through clenched teeth. "Don't worry, she's alive…barley." All the Professor wanted was to rip Kincaid's throat out at this point. He tried to lunge at him, but Gilligan held the Professor back. He was surprisingly strong.

Kincaid held his hand out in Mary-Ann's direction. "You try anything, and the brunette kid gets it."

The Professor backed away. But just when Kincaid was least expecting, the Professor leapt at him. Kincaid easily threw him off, and he landed with a sickening thud on the other side of the room. He rolled over and groaned.

Kincaid grinned meanly and held his hand out towards Mary-Ann again. "You asked for it." he said.

"No!" both the Professor and Gilligan shouted.

Kincaid made a swift hand motion and both men watched in horror as lightning came out of the palm of his hand and harnessed Mary-Ann. "Please, Kincaid." The Professor begged, still on the ground. "Please don't hurt her."

"Oh, if you only knew how much pain she's in." The lightning bolts began to electrocute her. They weren't killing her, but they were certainly hurting her.

Suddenly, something caught the Professor's eye. He slowly inched towards it. Kincaid was too busy with Mary-Ann to notice.

When he finally got close enough, he saw that it was a book about sorcery. It was open to a page with the picture of a crystal ball, one almost identical to the one Kincaid had on his table. The Professor read the caption below it.

_The crystal ball is the holder of a sorcerer's powers. _

_When broken, the sorcerer's powers will be taken away, never to return to that person again. _

The Professor finally had an answer. He picked up a nearby gun that Kincaid had lying around and took aim.

He shot the crystal ball first.

"What was- No!"

Next, the Professor aimed at Kincaid. He fired, and both him in Gilligan watched as he fell to the ground. "Gilligan, we did it!" the Professor said ecstatically. They looked outside in awe and joy as they watched the black clouds disappear.

Suddenly, the Professor remembered Mary-Ann. "Mary-Ann!" he said, grabbing the key off the wall and unlocking her cell. "Gilligan, we've got to get her back to camp."

Once back at camp, the Professor lay Mary-Ann down on her cot and examined her. "Good news." He said to the others. "She's going to make it; she'll just be unconscious for a while."

When Mary-Ann was back on her feet, she and Roy (as she now called him.) resumed their relationship. It eventually blossomed into marriage, and they even talked about kids…

But that's another story.

**Authors note: So, that's the end.** **And yes, there probably will be a sequel that describes their married life and/or life with kids.**


End file.
